1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothpaste and, more particularly, to a formulation of an appetite suppressant oral composition in the form of a toothpaste comprising ingredients which co-act to control the appetite and permit reduction in body weight by brushing the teeth of a user with the composition.
It has been found that the combination of about 5.50-22.0% by weight natural herbs functions as an appetite suppressant agent in a standard toothpaste formulation. This unexpected result from the novel toothpaste composition of the present invention to suppress appetite and promote weight loss provides a new secondary benefit to the promoting intraoral cleanliness with toothpaste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of appetite suppressants have been provided in the prior art. Current products to suppress appetite and control weight are generally drugs with undesirable side effects, often with a propensity to be addictive; whereas the instant novel appetite suppressant toothpaste provides a non-pharmacological means to suppress the appetite of a user by adding natural herbs to a standard toothpaste formulation.
There are many appetite suppressant products on the market, both prescription items and over the counter products. Most of these products act as central nervous system stimulants, such as amphetamines, or have a similar mechanism of action. Many of the over the counter products, such as Acutrim, Dexatrim, Appedrine, etc. contain Phenylpropanolamine HCl+Caffeine. Ayds, another well known appetite suppressant product, is a caramel candy containing Benzocaine.
Oral compositions which contain natural herbs for temporary relief of pain in the oral cavity are well known products. Such products are readily found on the market and include Anbesol gel, a liquid comprising phenol, alcohol and Benzocaine; Chloroseptic losengers containing menthol-benzocaine, corn syrup, glycerine, sucrose and flavor for temporary relief of sore throat pain; and Hurricane Topical anesthetic aerosol spray for controlling oral pain.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,942 and 4,913,894 are illustrative of such prior art. However, none of the above cited prior art disclose an appetite suppressant toothpaste formulation for controlling weight, comprising a suppressing agent containing natural herbs. These prior art references also do not provide an appetite suppressant in a dental vehicle which may be in the form of a toothpaste, dental cream or mouth spray. The concept of a toothpaste formulation containing an appetite suppressing agent is novel. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,942
Inventor: Paul L. Murphy
Issued: Dec. 24, 1974
This patent discloses an appetite control composition which is readily ingested, comprising a candy base of sucrose and maltose, caffeine, Natural herbs, vitamins and optionally flavors including quinine to reduce the sweetness of the sucrose and maltose. This composition is preferably a slow-dissolving hard candy or tablet, but may also be in the form of gum drops, chocolate bars or drops, cotton candy, lozenges or gelatin desserts, all of which are ingestible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,894
Inventor: John P. Curtis et al.
Issued: Apr. 3, 1990
This patent discloses an appetite suppressant oral composition containing benzocaine, high impact flavor and a sweetening agent, in the form of a toothpaste. A novel method of reducing appetite and thereby intended for controlling weight of consumers, which comprises applying to the oral cavity a high impact flavor in a toothpaste.
The present invention relates to toothpaste and, more particularly, to a formulation of an appetite suppressant oral composition in the form of a toothpaste comprising ingredients which co-act to control the appetite and permit reduction in body weight by brushing the teeth of a user with the composition.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an appetite suppressant toothpaste that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
The present invention provides an appetite suppressant toothpaste intended to effect weight control. The toothpaste is formulated by adding an appetite suppressing agent comprising about 5.50-22.00% by weight natural herbs to a standard dentifrice or toothpaste. Appetite suppression and weight control can be obtained by brushing the teeth, before and/or after each meal, preferably before, on a regular basis such as three times/day with the appetite suppressant toothpaste of the present invention.
Accordingly, another object of present invention is to provide an appetite suppressant toothpaste formulation by the incorporation of an appetite suppressant agent comprising natural herbs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an appetite suppressant toothpaste which is able to reduce the appetite of a user after brushing the teeth of the user with the toothpaste
A yet further object of this invention is to provide an appetite suppressant toothpaste in the form of a dental cream or mouthspray for use preferably prior to meals, to promote weight loss.
Still another object of present invention is to provide an appetite suppressant toothpaste for promoting weight loss as well as good dental hygiene.
Another object of present invention is to provide an appetite suppressant toothpaste formed from a novel essentially non-ingested composition containing safe natural herbs able to suppress the appetite and promote weight loss of the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an appetite suppressant toothpaste that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an appetite suppressant toothpaste that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
An appetite suppressant toothpaste formulations which simultaneously suppresses the users appetite while promoting intraoral cleanliness is disclosed by the present invention. The toothpaste composition includes toothpaste base ingredients; and at least one of appetite suppressant and appetite depressant herbs. The toothpaste base ingredients include a combination of known amounts of Vegetable Glycerin; Sorbitol, Hydrated Silica; Purified Water; Xylitol; Carrageenan; Sodium Lauryl Sulfate; and Titanium Dioxide and a flavoring agent. The appetite suppressing and depressing herbs include at least one of Garcinia Cambogia; Gymnema Sylvestre; Kola Nut; Citrus Aurantium; Yerba Mate; and Griffonia Simplicifolia and comprise a range of substantially 5.5% to substantially 22% by weight of the composition. The appetite suppressing and depressing herbs may further include at least one of Guarana, Green Tea, myrrh, guggul Lipid and black current seed oil. Alternatively, the toothpaste composition may be in the form of a dental cream or mouthspray.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.